


Late Sunday afternoon

by NalidixicAcid



Series: You belong [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Chuck Shurley, Chuck Shurley is God, Explicit Sexual Content, Lucifer Possessing Nick (Supernatural), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Religion Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalidixicAcid/pseuds/NalidixicAcid
Summary: It's a late, Sunday afternoon and it's raining. Lucifer decides he wants more action than the movie Chuck chose has.
Relationships: Chucifer, Chuckifer, Lucifer & Chuck Shurley, Lucifer/Chuck Shurley
Series: You belong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Late Sunday afternoon

‘’Oh, fuck.’’ Chuck breathed, each word thick and flustered, vibrating against Lucifer’s lips on his throat. ‘’This is far from the definition I had of ‘watching a movie’.’’ The prophet managed, words ripping into a full moan, lips parting around it rather unwillingly as Lucifer took it upon himself to silence his words in favor of his other, more pleasurable noises with a sharp bite right in the spot he could feel the man’s pulse.

It was a late, Sunday afternoon and it was pouring outside, raindrops crashing down the closed windows of his house. They had agreed on watching a movie to make time pass, since there was no way any of them could get anything done that day. Rain always made Chuck lazy, never helped with his writer’s block and even the Devil wasn’t in the mood for orchestrating his Apocalypse on such a gloomy day. It was silently deemed as punishment enough for humanity, for now.

‘’Lucifer.’’ In vain did the man try, melting under the Devil’s touch despite its chill, feeling one curious, firm hand rising the edge of his t-shirt up one side. He hummed, the palm of it meeting bare, hot skin, making Chuck’s back arch a little from the couch’s cushions, though the expanse of it was blocked by Lucifer’s torso holding him down. His words were silenced immediately by a pair of soft, yet demanding lips pressing against his own. 

It was a late, Sunday afternoon and it was pouring outside. They have agreed on watching a movie to make the time pass, but Chuck’s choice only turned out to be way too sappy and a tad too boring for the Archangel, who craved more entertainment than a soap opera could provide.

A light whine melted in between their lips from the prophet’s side, not even needing Lucifer’s teeth to bite his permission into his mouth, for his lips to part. Their tongues met halfway, Chuck tipping his head to the side, earning an approving hum from Lucifer, allowing the kiss to deepen in a way making pleasure pool in the pits of his belly, warming him up from his chest, up his neck from under the collar of his t-shirt and to his cheeks. 

It was another late, Sunday afternoon, one of the many that passed ever since Lucifer took the decision of reaching Heaven’s prophet before his elder brother did. Having a prophet on his side (more like kidnapping him), at first, looked like the best choice of weapon in his Apocalypse, way above any horseman, any cataclysm. It provided the knowledge of the future, of traps set for him by the Winchesters, of strategies made against him, things he could easily avoid in order to succeed in his plan.

The hand on his bare side ascended, enough to make their chests meet once more, right before it slipped to Chuck’s lower back over his small waist. It helped keep them pressed together, Lucifer’s thumb rubbing small, loving circles on the man’s spine. ‘’If I didn’t know you any better, I’d say you don’t want this.’’ Lucifer’s rough voice purred against the corner of Chuck’s lips. He dipped his head just a bit lower to graze his teeth over the man’s jawline, his beard tickling his lips. ‘’I thought we got past the ‘Prophet of the Lord’ phase. You purpoefuly chose such a boring movie for this exact reason.’’ Lucifer murmured in betweeh cold, open-mouthed kisses pressed over Chuck’s jawline, all the way up to his ear.

Much to his pleasure, the man tipped his head back and to the side, exposing the soft skin Lucifer was hungry for, proving his point. ‘’Don’t blame me for craving some ‘action’.’’ A low groan built in the back of his throat as he felt thin, long fingers wrap in his hair at the back of his head. His mouth pressed against Chuck’s earlobe, earning a breathless sigh from the smaller man underneath him. His teeth nipped at it, tongue dipping to the soft spot right under it a few moments after, teeth soon to follow and work on an obvious hickey. 

‘’Stay still.’’ He murmured against his skin, feeling the man’s pulse so, so fast under his touch, as well as the constant writhing. It was a cruel thing to demand, given he was right in between his legs, comfortable and pressed hard enough against him to feel the outline of his already hard, throbbing cock through the thick denim of both their pants. Grinding against his groin, he worked the skill of his tongue over the sensitive skin of Chuck’s neck. 

‘’You still want to watch the movie?’’

‘’Oh, shut up.’’ Chuck wrapped one leg around the other’s waist, foreseeing his intention to pull back just for the sake of teasing, keeping him close. ‘’Stop talking about the damned movie--’’ 

‘’Oh, so now I’m talking about it?’’ The angel chuckled against his skin, tongue reaching the small notch in between the human’s collarbones. God groaned, long past the time he thought of all that interaction to be wrong. The first worries had been tossed away once with the first time Lucifer’s tongue got in his mouth, teaching him a new language of sin that not even God experienced before, despite the decadence he enrolled in his time on Earth. 

It was God’s little secret that he wasn’t yet willing to share with Lucifer, getting him off each time the atmosphere got hot and heavy. God’s little, dirty secret which would, one day, destroy the thin illusion of love that they had hanging around themselves. But as with many other addictions, Chuck wanted to bask in it until he couldn’t anymore, until the truth came to surface. To take all the pleasure of it and live the dreams he never had the courage to voice his desires for. 

‘’You’re wasting the skill of that pretty mouth on things of no interest to me right now.’’ Chuck commented, words ending into a gasp as he felt his hands being ripped from Lucifer’s body by nothing but the power of the Archangel’s will, tightly pinned up above his head. It was such an easy spell to break, but God didn’t want to. He enjoyed Lucifer’s dominance to the core, something his son never displayed in Heaven, not to him, not ever. 

It was his own, personal pleasure, after all. God gave up his status, his powers a long time ago, when he left Heaven after his son’s betrayal. The burdens of being the Creator always weighed heavily on his shoulders, making Chuck never pass on the occasions in which someone else was willing to lift them up and show him how good it felt, losing control, giving it to someone else with trust that it would end up well.

His moan was silenced by Lucifer’s greedy, hungry mouth being right back on his, tasting him. His angel did have a skilled tongue, making the Creator often wonder just who he learned all that from. His thoughts couldn’t wander too far away, needing to concentrate on breathing whenever Lucifer allowed him to take a fresh gasp for air. His wrists were soon held together by the angel’s hand and he didn’t even bother to push against the restraint of the strong hold. 

Chuck purred, almost, a shameless moan for someone deemed holy by status tickling Lucifer’s ears and his ego just right from a certain, slow and firm roll of his hips against Chuck’s. Now, maybe Lucifer wouldn’t be all that cheeky, if he knew he was holding God down—or would he be worse? Chuck often wondered. 

‘’So soon. Always so quick.’’ Lucifer teased, sliding his other hand from Chuck’s back over his waist, down to his hip and in between their groins to palm the outline of an obvious erection. His comment earned a halfhearted frown from Chuck, who wasn’t in the best position to comment anything. Chuck, the prophet he adored tainting each night with touches, little nonsenses whispered against his ear, bites and kisses. It all started as the primal need to defy his Father; and which better way of doing it was than corrupting a holy, virtuous messenger of His word? Slowly, it evolved in something more to the point God was no longer on his mind when his mouth touched Chuck’s. It was just him.

Little did he know that his intentions, intentions that God knew, made Chuck’s cock only twitch and harden further under his touch. The button of his pants was opened and the zipper followed, Chuck letting a full sigh of relief as some of the tension left his pants. It only lasted for a second, though, Lucifer’s cold hand firm on his cock. 

‘’God,’’ Chuck mewled almost instinctively.

‘’God?’’ Lucifer cocked one eyebrow down at the little man, as though insulted. It was a forbidden word during sex, Chuck came to realize, and the little spite fueling Lucifer’s desire to have his Father out of the sexual conversation was a huge turn on.

‘’Lucifer.’’ 

‘’Much better.’’ The angel smirked, wrapping long, thin fingers around the prophet’s cock, slowly caressing it from head to base, a firmer grip turning the motion into pure jerking off that made the human slowly come undone.

Chuck’s eyes fluttered closed, a hum bubbling in his throat behind his lips pressed tightly together. He pressed his head back into the cushions of the couch, hips rising up as much as they were allowed by Lucifer’s body, to press into the hand which always made it feel like time stopped around them. 

‘’Where’s your God now?’’ Lucifer teased, towering over Chuck, leaning closer as his hand worked wonders on the man’s cock, his other hand still firmly keeping the man down by his wrists, nails leaving small, red marks on Chuck’s skin. ‘’All those ties to Heaven, and you end up getting fucked by the Devil. Literally.’’ There was the foul mouth the Lord should have washed with soap eons ago, giving Chuck sweet chills down his spine, heating his cheeks up. ‘’Where’s your God now, Prophet?’’

Now, Chuck was dying to say something that would, for once, make Lucifer swallow his words down, leave him speechless. He was dying to say that God was right underneath him, begging for his touch.

‘’Hopefully watching.’’ He managed, blinking his eyes open, the pupils wide enough to make the deep blue irises look thin around all that darkness. ‘’Fuck me.’’ He demanded unceremoniously, breathlessly, his cock dripping against Lucifer’s thumb teasing the tip, achingly hard. ‘’Fuck me, Lucifer.’’ 

He didn’t know what happened in between the second his words stopped and the one his chest was pressed down against the cushions. What he knew, was that his position was flipped over and he was down on the couch, on his stomach, feeling Lucifer’s hands lift his ass up easily by his hips. Chuck swallowed thickly, cool air touching the skin of his behind the moment his jeans and underwear were yanked off to his knees at the same time, leaving him bare and exposed to Lucifer’s hungry eyes. 

Lucifer always had this kind of urgency in him, whenever lust proved itself to be the winning sin he wanted to bask into for the time being. The mere idea of a quick, pleasurable fuck seemed to be entertaining for the both of them, given that the angel didn’t even bother taking all their clothes off. They had a movie to keep on watching after all of that, wasn’t it?

‘’Demanding. I’ll let it pass, this time.’’ Lucifer hummed, the noise of his own pants being zipped and tugged down reaching Chuck’s ears, making the prophet swallow thickly. He could feel the angel shift on his knees behind him, one hand taking a grip of one of his ass cheeks. Chuck felt his face flare up, propping himself up on his elbows, daring to take a look at the devil over his shoulder.

There he was, in all his glory, with his eyes darkened as his free hand worked his erection out of his pants. Chuck couldn’t take his eyes off the angel, watching him give his long cock a few strokes. Their gazes met and the man felt his knees go weak. A smirk spread over Lucifer’s thin, pale lips as he approached him, pressing the tip of his cock against Chuck’s hole.

What the brunet wanted never came, as he felt Lucifer’s shaft brush right in between his ass cheeks until the blond’s balls touched his skin. ‘’Tease.’’ He said, still watching the man tower over him. He felt both hands find his ass, kneading the soft flesh. Their gaze didn’t meet again, Lucifer seemingly engulfed in the sight of his own cock rubbing in between Chuck’s cheeks, his fingers grazing against their pale skin. 

Lucifer wet his lips, way too impatient for any preparation, able of making his cock slick enough to slide balls deep inside Chuck on the first go if he wanted to. He knew the other never minded the numb pain that came with penetration, if anything even begging for it most of the time.

There was a cool hand brushing down Chuck’s spine, leaving the comfort of his ass, making the man’s back arch pleasingly, gifting Lucifer with quite the sight, the t-shirt having fallen down to the smaller man’s shoulders, exposing the straight, shallow line of his spine. 

‘’If God’s watching, He better cover his eyes, Chuck.’’ Lucifer murmured, using his other hand to take a hold of himself. He spit right down on the prophet’s hole, giving the man quite the amount of goosebumps on the soft skin of his bare back. The tip of his cock pressed against the damp entrance, and Lucifer just /had/ to rub it against it, earning a small, impatient roan from Chuck, who grabbed the nearest pillow just to press his cheek against it. 

Rain poured loudly against the window by the couch guesting their heated moment. The serenity of it was ripped by a loud, strangled moan echoing in the room, once with Lucifer’s cock piercing through the tightness of Chuck’s hole, nails scrapping loudly over the couch’s cushion. The man tensed up, his ass tightening around Lucifer’s thick cock, and he wasn’t even all in. Biting down a lewd mewl, Lucifer shushed him as he watched himself get swallowed down by his lover’s ass. 

The sight never ceased to mesmerize him and the feeling always felt as new, the pleasure as raw as the first time they drunkenly fucked against the kitchen counter. ‘’You don’t get fucked nearly as much as you should, you’re still tight.’’ He commented, despite the earlier morning sex. He brought one had on Chuck’s hip, knowing he could snap it if he wasn’t careful with the bone. His grip was tight, however, urging Chuck’s ass back as his hips pushed forwards until his pelvis was pressed flush against the other’s ass. 

‘’Better, saint?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Chuck added breathlessly, willingly tightening his hole around Lucifer’s cock for the sake of hearing that rumble in the depth of his throat. There was numb pain, echoing deep inside his loin, but there was burning pleasure and raw need. ‘’Finally, yes.’’ He praised, his mouth watering at the knowledge of what was to come next. He buried his face down into the pillow, taking in a deep breathe of air. ‘’Please—‘’

He didn’t have to beg a second time, though, Lucifer pulling back, out just a few inches before shoving himself right in, earning himself a hoarse, blasphemous moan from the man on his knees. ‘’Yes.’’ Chuck managed again, this time being his turn to actively press himself back when Lucifer hammered right into him the second time, choking on his whimper as his cock pressed right against his prostate. His thighs were quivering by that moment, and they barely started the hottest part of it all.

‘’Tell me,’’ Lucifer started, both his hands on Chuck’s hips by now, setting a shallow, slow rhythm of barely taking himself out an inch, stuffing himself back in. The man’s ass was barely opposing any resistance by that point, his cock slick and slippery, warmed up by the prophet. ‘’Tell me how it feels belonging to Heaven, getting fucked by the Devil. Tell me, Chuck—‘’ He pressed his lips into a thin line, low groan threatening of becoming alarmingly loud despite the rhythm being anything but satisfying yet. ‘’—Tell me how it is being the whore of Babylon instead of the prophet of the Lord.’’ 

Lucifer seemed to have the gift of dirty talking, using blasphemous, Bible innuendos. Using religion against God as he took him from behind, it made Chuck’s mouth /water/. ‘’Fuck.’’ He whimpered, the steady, teasing rhythm having his fingers curled against the pillow he pressed his face against. His face was flushed, hair a mess. There was sweat on his brow and he was sure he was dripping a small spot of pre-cum on the cushions underneath him. ‘’Fuck me, Lucifer, for I have sinned.’’ Two could play the same game, and it was double as blasphemous for God, saying such things from his holy mouth. ‘’Oh--- Morning star, fuck me.’’ He begged, feeling Lucifer lose control, just a little, at the show he was putting up, his thrusts just a little bit erratic.

‘’Fuck me—‘’ He cried, one cold hand taking a grip of his left shoulder, the other one resting on his right hip. Lucifer was getting the needed support for what was to come and Chuck felt pleasure pool in the pit of his stomach and down the inner sides of his thighs, making them quiver. ‘’—Fill me up with your truth, oh, you—‘’ There it was, the first thrust that almost sent him forwards on the couch, making him swallow his own words. ‘’—Father of sinners, giver of knowledge, rightful owner of the Earth—‘’ His words cracked into another cry, feeling the skin of his ass slapping against Lucifer’s groin with each thrust. For a moment, it was hard to think, a string of incoherent curses passing his mouth, his upper body lowered down against the couch, though he kept his ass up.‘’—Fuck me and bring me on the right path again. Your path.’’

For how quiet, shy and awkward Chuck could be throughout the day, he surely earned his place in Hell when it came to sex. It drove Lucifer mad, listening to him and watching his cock come and go inside him like it was nothing. Soon, there was the delightful noise of skin slapping against skin, a forming bruise obvious on the Creator’s skin on his hip. Lucifer wasn’t the kind to hide just how well he was feeling, lips parted to embrace any moan passing him, eyes glued on the sight before him.

‘’You’re my God.’’ Chuck made sure to stroke Lucifer’s ego to the point he felt fingers tangling in his curls, tugging on them enough to make him cry, lifting his front up from the pillow so he was forced to get on his hands, as well, head tipped back. One of his hands slipped in between his legs, taking a hold of his dripping cock, trying to rhythm the movement of his hand with Lucifer’s thrusts. ‘’Oh, my God. My beautiful, powerful, only God.’’ 

He could feel Lucifer’s thrusts losing their rhythm and Chuck was slowly losing his breath and his voice. The urgency to cum, to reach that damned pleasurable high was twisting and turning in the pit of his stomach. Chuck’s whole body tensed as he felt it coming, making the prophet writhe and fuck himself back on Lucifer’s cock, wanting to cum by it alone. He took his hand off his own cock, feeling the pleasure get higher and higher with each touch of his prostate.

‘’Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—Lucifer, fuck, oh, fuck, my God.’’ The human managed, mewling loud and bothered as he finally came, spilling himself all over the cushions without even needing to jerk himself off to live the high of the orgasm. Heat washed over his whole body, his ass unbearably tight for Lucifer’s already throbbing cock.

It wasn’t much until he felt hot, thick seed feeling him on the inside and he just /knew/ Lucifer made his load be generous just for the fuck of it. It was accompanied by a strangled, almost purposefully-bit down groan. Humming in delight as the angel kept himself in, plugging all that load inside of him for the sake of Chuck feeling it spread, God tried catching his breath.

‘’Hold it in.’’ Lucifer demanded, voice husky and breathless, though his words weren’t as firm as before, the power of his orgasm enough to make his words falter, even if just a little. Realizing he pressed finger-shaped bruises against the hip he’s been abusing for the past minutes with his rough touch, he let go of it, untangling his fingers from the man’s hair as well. Easily pulling himself out of Chuck’s ass with a small hiss, he watched the Prophet close himself up as he ordered without anything to drip out of him.

It wasn’t much until the two of them were squeezed up against each other on the small space of the couch, limbs tangled together. Chuck’s rapid breathing warmed up Lucifer’s throat, the man breathing him in, having one of his legs over Lucifer’s hip. Their pants were scattered on the floor, leaving their lower halves bare. There was a gentle hand caressing all over the outer part of Chuck’s thigh, soothing the human. The numb ache of their lovemaking was still present in his groin, but Chuck could only wrap his arms around Lucifer to cuddle him close, lulled back to calm by the fingertips trailing long lines all over his bare back. 

‘’Horrible movie, really.’’ Lucifer commented, earning a nudge in his side from Chuck who was pretty much frowning against the angel’s neck. Pressing a kiss against the curls on his head, Lucifer squeezed him close, giving the man the time to come back from his high. 

‘’Horrible movie, yeah, but I bet you already want to watch another one.’’ Chuck commented, innuendo obviously clinging to his words. 

Lucifer didn’t even bother answering to that, Chuck already knowing he was smirking against his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After years of roleplay, I finally decided on posting my own works!  
> This is my first post here, hopefully you will enjoy it.  
> Hopefully, I can give more quality content for all this rare pairing's fans!  
> English is not my first language so, please, forgive any mistakes I made.


End file.
